witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaping Time
|Image = Places Collapsed tower 1.png}} Reaping Time is a quest given to Geralt by Vaska in Chapter III when the witcher goes back to the village, having previously helped rid them of drowners. Walkthrough While on one of his many trudges through the fens and marshes of the swamp forest, Geralt decides to go back and visit the brickmakers. Perhaps Vaska knows something more about the Salamanders, who knows? But it seems that all is not well in the sleepy hamlet. Roland Bleinheim and his band have kidnapped a number of the brickmakers and are forcing them to gather beggartick for the fisstech operation. The eldress knows of the whereabouts of one group of hostages: near the collapsed tower in the north of the swamp. She is so outraged by the actions of the Salamandra towards her people that she asks the witcher to kill Bleinheim quite explicitly. Geralt immediately heads out to find the hapless villagers. He locates the first band by the collapsed tower, just as Vaska had said, where three Salamandra are guarding the brickmakers. Near that spot, he spots many Salamandra and their apparent boss, Roland Bleinheim, setting their base of operations, as part of another quests, which can be done right now as well, but he can be dealt with later "the right way". Back to business, Geralt carefully circles the area, choosing his optimal location from which to launch his attack. And what an attack it is! In no time at all, the hostages are free and their guards' bodies litter the ground. The grateful rescuees tell the witcher that the two other groups of hostages are being held in the cave, and the Lumberjacks' glade. Our hero continues and two similar scenes follow, but in the cave with the penultimate group of hostages, there is a surprise. A small boy, the missing boy Geralt has been looking for since Chapter II, is among them. He speaks to the boy, who rambles on incomprehensibly about Water Lords and whatnot, and determines that the child seems in good health, physically anyway, and sends him on his way. Having freed everyone, the witcher heads back to the village and Vaska. After he does, Vaska rewards him with a book and the "Blessing of the Water Lords", for which Geralt is eternally grateful (wink). She also tells him that the druids have been keeping an eye on Salamandra and might prove useful to his investigation. He thanks her and heads off in the direction of the Druids' grove. Notes * In the cave you can take that opportunity, after freeing the hostages and talking to the boy, to kill a few cockatrices located deeper within and collect the feathers required for The Cockatrice Contract. * Also in the cave, you can pick the psilocybe mushroom that the Hierophant wants for Diplomacy and Hunting, though such action results in an unavailable conversation option with Hierophant about why it is necessary to pick up the psilocybe mushroom. * Despite being a primary quest, it might be possible to completely skip this quest by going to the Nonhuman camp, killing Roland Bleinheim in there and acquiring the Encrypted document from his body, thus finishing Diplomacy and Hunting. * After finishing this quest, brickmakers get 2 new random conversations (1 about worshiping vodyanoi with them as a gratitude and 1 greeting the witcher) while they lose 1 (about Elves in the area). Phases Investigation in the Swamp Leuvaarden asked me to pursue the investigation in the swamp. I should see Vaska, the brickmakers' leader. She may have some information. I should talk to Vaska about Salamandra. The Brickmakers Vaska, the eldress of the brickmakers, asked me to free her people who have been captured by the Salamanders led by Roland Bleinheim. The bandits are forcing the prisoners to harvest herbs. The brickmakers have been split into three groups working in three places: the cave, the glade and the area near the collapsed tower. I need to free the brickmakers working in three places: the cave, the glade and near the collapsed tower. Salamandra in the Glade I killed the Salamanders guarding the people working in the glade. I should talk to the freed brickmakers. I should talk to the liberated brickmakers. (1000 XP) The Glade I freed the brickmakers who were forced to work in the lumberjacks' old clearing. I must free the other groups. Salamandra by the Tower I killed the Salamanders guarding the people working by the tower. I should talk to the freed brickmakers. I should talk to the liberated brickmakers. (1000 XP) The Tower I freed the brickmakers who were forced to work by the collapsed tower. I must free the remaining groups. Salamandra in the Cave I killed the Salamanders guarding the people working in the cave. I should talk to the freed brickmakers. I should talk to the liberated brickmakers. (1000 XP) The Cave I freed the brickmakers who were forced to gather herbs in the cave. I must free the other groups. The Brickmakers Saved I freed two groups of brickmakers who had been kidnapped by Salamandra. I must free the last group. The Brickmakers Freed I freed all the brickmakers. I should talk to Vaska. I should talk to Vaska. The Community of the Lord's Worshippers I freed all the brickmakers who were forced to harvest herbs for Salamandra. As a reward, I was welcomed into a community that worships the Lords. Well, I've been paid worse in my life... Vaska told me to talk to the hierophant in the Druids' grove. I should talk to the hierophant in the Druids' grove. (2000 XP) Videos File:Vaska Reaping Time cs:Čas sklizně de:Erntezeit es:Época de cosecha fr:La récolte it:Tempo di raccogliere hu:Az aratás ideje pl:Czas żniw ru:Время жатвы Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests